


Hello Beautiful

by eatsleepbreathejosh (whatareyousearchingfordean)



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/eatsleepbreathejosh
Summary: Inspired by the song Hello Beautiful by The Jonas Brothers





	Hello Beautiful

I sat in the back seat of the black SUV. Josh and his security thought it best for everyone if I remained in the car when we picked him up from the airport. The windows were deeply tinted. Little chance that anyone knew I was in here.

The paparazzi began to stir as Josh and his entourage, followed by even more paps, emerged. I could tell he was super jet legged even through his sunglasses.

Before I knew it, the doors were open and shouts of Josh’s name were thrown into the car. Josh handed his bags off before climbing into the vehicle. Smile erupted on both of our faces as we made eye contact. He sat down next to me and took the Beats from around his neck before taking my face in his hands. A tear rolled down my cheek during our silent greetings. Quickly he wiped it dry with his thumb.

“Hello beautiful.” He whispers before gently kissing me. My chest aches with content as our lips come in contact. Months is really too long.

“Remind me to never let you leave again.” I choke out, holding back my sobs.

“Will do.” 

The car ride home is quick. My head rested on Josh’s shoulder as he made small talk with the driver about Panama. I inhaled his scent. I had faded so quickly from his pillow at home. We walked inside hand in hand only to be greeted by an overly excited Driver.

“Come here boy.” Josh called as he fell to his knees, opening his arms to the pup. Driver pounced, applying wet kisses that Josh returned. I giggled as I watched their little reunion.

“What are you giggling at?” Josh questions turning to me. Driver continues his attacks as I reply.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just the dog gets more kisses upon your return than you own girlfriend.”

“There is plenty more where that came from.” He growls. Josh rose to his feet and stalked towards me. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me to him. Our foreheads coming to meet.

“I missed you.” He whispers.

“I missed you too.” I gulp as Josh presses his lips back to mine. His tongue sweeps across, begging for entrance. I grant it access. Dipping his tongue into my mouth he moans. The sound originated in the back of his throat. He hoists me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I giggle as he carries me to the bedroom and plops me on the bed. Always trying to be sexy, he crawls up next to me. To my surprise though, he just pulls me to his chest. Our legs intertwine with each other. A sigh of content falls from my lips. Nothing was better than being here in his arms again.

He looks at me, surveying my face. Again he wipes his thumb over my cheekbone, smiling weekly.

“I love you. Everything about you. Never forget that. Your lips, this nose,” He pecks my nose. “your heart and mind. The way you breathe out my name when we make love. Or how you think I don’t hear you fart in the morning.” I laugh and shaking my head at his little confession. I nuzzled into his chest as Josh runs his fingers through my hair.

“No matter what I do or where I go, it means nothing if I’m not with you. I’ll never be happy if I can’t wake up to this face every morning.” Josh continues.

“I love you too.” I mumble into his chest. He kisses the top of my head before we lull ourselves to sleep, finally at home.


End file.
